


Harry Potter and the Midlife Crisis.

by rayalez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayalez/pseuds/rayalez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story written in response to prompt from /r/WritingPrompts "[WP] Harry Potter and the Midlife Crisis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Midlife Crisis.

"I was supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time! I have very epic and heroic past. And look at me now! Managing a mediocre cauldron store in Diagon Alley? Come on! I refuse to accept that I've peaked at 17 years old!"

"Well, wasn't this kind of predictable, Harry?" asked Ginny in a slightly annoyed voice. "Your main virtue was always courage, not intelligence or entrepreneurship or cunning. There's a reason you went to the Gryffindor. And courage is pretty useless in peaceful times."

"Yeah, Hermione is a famous scientist and inventor now, not to mention political activist, and the main advisor for the minister of magic." said Harry wistfully.

"Oh, come on! Not about her again! Sometimes I think you wish you'd marry her instead of me!"

"Well..." Harry paused thoughtfully, then "No, no, honey, of course not!"

Ginny looked at him suspiciously "Did you know that she is planning to divorce Ron?"

"Really?" said Harry excited, then, corrected himself in a more sad and solemn voice "Really?"

"Really." Ginny responded grimly. "Nobody ever understood the reason they ended up together, not even Hermione herself. I mean they have nothing in common! She is beautiful, kind, and extremely intelligent, and Ron is annoying, dumb, pointless prat."

"You are talking about your brother! And my best friend. "

"Exactly, so I know him better than anyone. Which makes it even more upsetting, because you clearly imagine that with her intelligence and your courage you could achieve something great."

"Screw you, I'm gonna go for a walk." sad Harry, kicking the door open.

* * *

"Nobody appreciates me.... I am capable of so much more..." muttered Harry under his nose. "Courage is useless in peaceful times.... Hermione is with this ding dong instead of me.... I'll show them! I will remind them all who is the real hero here."

He was walking towards the forbidden forest, where the Peverell ring was hidden. He turned it once, twice, then....

He stood in front of the summoned spirit of the Lord Voldemort.

"Greetings, my old nemesis. Did you wish to return to life? Explain to me your formula for the graveyard rebirth ritual, and I will bring you back to life, so we could continue our fight." he said, hoping that it will work, and give him back his only purpose in life.

* * *

* * *

If you have enjoyed this - come visit [my blog](http://orangemind.io) where you can read my best stories.


End file.
